


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°18 : Réconfort & Rebelle

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Convergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, House Palpatine, I'd sell my soul to see Palpatine with piercings and tattoos and a man bun and make up, Legends Never Die, Naboo Lake Country, OOC, Palpateen, Poor tiny Palpatine x'(, Rebellious Palpatine, Silly Headcanons, crack theory, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Réconfort (deux versions) : Enfant, Sheev Palpatine passait des fêtes de fin d'année bien moroses. Plus âgé, il peut enfin profiter d'une famille aimante et souriante.Rebelle : Sheev Palpatine se rebelle contre l'autorité paternelle, et ce n'est pas beau à voir... ou plutôt si, parce qu'un jeune Palpatine au look rebelle doit être vraiment intéressant à regarder xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Une semaine tout pile avant Noël... ;) Pour fêter ça : Palpatine ! C'était prévisible, non ? x')
> 
> Deux thèmes, le premier décliné en deux textes différents, juste parce que j'avais deux idées différentes ^^' La plus sombre est placée en premier, et on enchaînera avec quelque chose de plus joyeux... voire carrément fluff et délibérément basée sur ma propre théorie « Rey Palpatine » xD  
> Le dernier texte fait uniquement état d'un de mes headcanons bizarres où Palpatine abandonne son style très aristocratique pour se rebeller un peu ;)

**Jour n°18 - Dimanche 18 décembre 2016**

**« Réconfort & Rebelle »**

 

 

Réconfort (Première version : Enfant) –

 

Sa joue gauche était rouge, et la douleur le lançait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un seul élément du triste tableau que composait alors Sheev Palpatine, huit ans. Le petit garçon roux était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies, et faisait état d'une cheville foulée. Sur son dos dénudé, des marques écarlates, résultats de coups de ceinture.

Cosinga Palpatine était un tyran domestique, et tout le monde profitait régulièrement de ses incroyables accès de rage – mais son souffre-douleur favori restait son fils aîné.

Après avoir vaillamment lutté contre elles, Sheev laissa finalement ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et il grimaça chaque fois qu'elles rencontraient une blessure. Il prenait toujours grand soin de ne jamais pleurer devant Cosinga, car il savait que son père détestait le bruit des sanglots, et frappait alors encore plus fort.

Sheev aurait tout donné pour vivre dans une famille plus aimante que la sienne. La haine, le rejet étaient lourds à porter pour un enfant, et aucun répit ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon, alors même que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Le manoir de Convergence resplendira sous ses décorations, comme à son habitude, mais ses habitants seront toujours dans l'incapacité de changer leur comportement les uns envers les autres.

Dans ces moments où le désespoir le submergeait, Sheev rêvait à une mère aimante qui apparaîtrait tout d'un coup pour panser ses blessures, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter avec des mots doux. Ce n'était en rien un remède à sa douleur, et cela l'amplifiait davantage même, ajoutant une nausée dont il se serait bien passé.

 

 

 

Réconfort (Seconde version : Grand-Père) –

 

La petite Rey déchirait avec enthousiasme les paquets qui entouraient ses cadeaux, puis s'extasiait sur leurs contenus. Palpatine trouvait ses cris plutôt fatigants, mais le sourire sur le visage de Mara était trop éclatant pour qu'il vienne gâcher le bonheur de l'enfant.

Rey, six ans, se leva et s'approcha de sa mère, Mara, pour lui offrir, en guise de « merci », un gros bisou sur la joue. La petite fille s'avança ensuite vers son grand-père, pour le remercier – plus timidement – d'une manière plus conventionnelle.

Palpatine lui sourit. Même si l'enfant était plutôt agitée et fatigante, il s'était assez rapidement attaché à sa petite-fille.

Rey Skywalker-Palpatine réclama alors joyeusement un câlin de son grand-père, alors le Seigneur Sith la souleva dans ses bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à lui, posa sa tête au creux de son cou, et il lui frictionna doucement le dos.

C'était un Noël décidément plus familial que tous ceux qu'il avait passés à Convergence. Les sourires de sa fille et de sa petite-fille étaient bien plus réconfortants que les vœux forcés de Cosinga – forcés par la présence d'invités extérieurs au cercle familial.

 

 

 

Rebelle –

 

Palpatine en avait définitivement assez d'être surveillé et contrôlé par son père dans ses moindres mouvements. Assez que Cosinga ne lui dicte sa conduite, assez que Cosinga ne le frappe pour des raisons futiles. L'heure de la rébellion avait sonné... et quoi de mieux pour humilier Cosinga, que d'avoir une apparence et un style vestimentaire tout sauf convenables pour un aristocrate Naboo – de surcroît héritier d'une Maison noble ?

Cela commença avec un petit piercing à l'oreille droite. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Cosinga ne se rende enfin compte de cet « ajout » – et sa colère avait été terrible, comme cela avait été prévisible.

Palpatine enchaîna avec un tatouage, d'inspiration Sith (il avait beaucoup appris sur eux en faisant des recherches, et il avait été fasciné) – tatouage en noir et en tons de gris, une pièce suffisamment grande pour recouvrir tout son avant-bras gauche. Même si ce geste de rébellion était moins visible, dans le sens où des manches permettraient de le masquer, Cosinga le prit encore plus mal que l'histoire du piercing.

\- D'abord un piercing, maintenant un tatouage... Tu es ridicule, Sheev, avait déclaré Cosinga dans un grondement furieux. La crédibilité de toute la Maison Palpatine est concernée, maintenant, uniquement parce que son stupide héritier a décidé de me défier !

Afin de compléter tout ce tableau, le jeune homme changea radicalement de styles vestimentaire et capillaire. Vêtements noirs à la coupe décidément tout sauf aristocratique, cheveux d'un roux flamboyant coiffé en un _man bun_ , yeux bleu pâle soulignés de khôl noir... Palpatine n'avait lésiné sur aucun moyen.

Alors, Cosinga, comme son fils l'avait escompté, vit la honte s'abattre sur sa famille, sur son nom, par le biais des tabloïds qui faisaient partager chacun de ces changements au peuple Naboo très – trop – conservateur. Palpatine avait certes réussi à embarrasser la figure paternelle et à reprendre un certain degré de contrôle sur sa propre vie, mais son père ne pardonnait pas facilement – ne pardonnait pas du tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sheev –, et il lui fit payer cet affront lors d'accès de rage et de violence mémorables.

**Author's Note:**

> Entre dark, fluff avec crack, et crack avec dark, c'était peut-être uniquement centré sur Palps mais au moins c'était diversifié x')


End file.
